Jamais 2 sans 3
by Vavaamoi
Summary: Jasper père de famille célibataire vois débarquer Bella et Victoria dans sa vie. Deux tornades venus de Seattle qui vont bouleverser sa vie et celles de ses enfants Kyle et Louna. "RIRE garanti"
1. Bien le bonsoir !

**Nouvelle fic basée sur...le j'en ai rien à foutre. Vous voulez rire, bah ça va être dans cette fic, le premier chapitre commence déjà sur les chapeaux de roues. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite avec ma tête complétement disjoncté. Vous savez le pire je l'ai commençait il y a très longtemps ...et puis j'avais lâché parce que je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'allais en faire, maintenant c'est bon. Je vais en faire une grosse bonne grande rigolade, avec une histoire bien sur, il en faut toujours. **

**Alors bon premier chapitre ! BISOUS ! **

* * *

\- Louna, Kyle à table ! hurla Jasper du bas des escaliers. Et en vitesse de préférence.

L'homme souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. Peter était un homme baraqué, dont les cheveux traînés entre le blond et le brun, contrairement à lui, son aîné qui avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés.

\- Ta femme arrive à quelle heure déjà ? se lamenta le grand frère.

\- Dans une heure environ, tu sais très bien que Charlotte est toujours longue quand elle va dans les magasins. Mais revenons-en à toi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la rencontrer. Cette jeune fille est charmante, en plus elle s'appelle Lucie, c'est un joli prénom, elle a un cul tu verrais…

\- Non merci je ne veux pas voir. Je n'ai pas envie de faire sa connaissance je suis…

\- Très bien tout seul je sais, mais avoues que tu aurais grand besoin d'une femme ici. D'accord tu sais faire la cuisine, le ménage et tous ces trucs que les nanas font à la perfection, mais merde ! Tu ne vas pas continuer à te toucher tout seul toute ta vie…

\- STOP ! Peter il y a des gosses ici !

\- Des gosses ? Des gosses ! Ton fils aura bientôt 16 ans et je suis sûr qu'il trempe plus sa nouille que toi !

\- Charmant vraiment, je te remercie pour ce commentaire très imagé.

\- Et ta fille ne devrait plus tarder non plus…

\- Ma fille a 12 ans espèce de pervers. Qu'un seul garçon l'approche pour voir et je me charge de lui refaire le portrait.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricana son frère. Rose m'a appelé il y a une semaine, elle s'inquiète pour toi tu sais.

\- Si elle s'inquiétait autant qu'elle le prétend elle serait ici actuellement au lieu de roucouler à Seattle.

\- Tu es injuste avec elle, Rose a trouvé l'amour, après cet histoire avec Royce, je trouve que ça ne peut que lui faire que du bien.

\- Ce Emmett Cullen à l'air de compenser le peu de cervelle qu'il a par ses muscles.

\- Tu ne l'as encore jamais vu et tu le juges. Tu n'aimais pas Charlotte non plus au départ.

\- Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle est avec lui et elle ne nous l'a encore jamais présenté, fit remarquer Jasper en souriant.

\- Vu comment tu as refait le portrait de Royce je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille te présenter Emmett.

\- Excuses moi mais Royce était un connard qui méritait largement une raclée…

\- Jaz ! Il y a des gosses ici voyons ! se moqua Peter en ricanant.

Jasper Whitlock était un homme de 35 ans que la vie n'avait pas gâté. Orphelin à l'âge de 16 ans il avait été recueilli par ses grands-parents avec son frère Peter et sa sœur Rosalie. A leurs morts l'aîné avait hérité du ranch familial. C'est là qu'il avait découvert Maria, sa future femme. A 19 ans, il avait découvert le visage de son premier enfant Kyle. Quatre années plus tard Luna était né d'un accouchement difficile qui avait emporté sa mère. Jasper avait longtemps rejeté la faute sur sa fille, aujourd'hui il le regrettait profondément. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa fille, il se damnerait pour elle. Mais il sentait bien que Louna avait toujours manqué d'une mère à qui parler. La seule qui réussissait à communiquer librement avec elle c'était Rosalie, sa tante, seulement voilà, Rosalie n'était plus là. Il essayait de rattraper le temps perdu à présent mais rien n'y faisait, Louna ne parlait pas beaucoup. Kyle, lui était plutôt taciturne, pour lui arracher un sourire il fallait y mettre du cœur. Il ressemblait à son père en tout point, la seule différence était sa couleur de cheveux, brun comme sa mère. Quant à Louna, il n'y avait que ces yeux bleus saphir qui prouvaient que Jasper était son père, sinon elle avait exactement les mêmes traits que sa défunte mère.

Louna descendit les escaliers en courant et en déposant un papier juste devant son père avant de s'assoir. Elle fut suivie de près par son frère qui traînait des pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Louna ? demanda Jasper en regardant le papier attentivement.

\- C'est une autorisation pour que je participe à la pièce de théâtre de l'école.

\- Tu as réussi à obtenir un rôle ? s'étonna son frère en la regardant de travers.

\- Ma prof veut que je joue le rôle principal mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es une Whitlock, tu as du charisme, tu vas faire un tabac ma chérie ! s'écria Peter avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne crois pas être faite pour ça, je suis un peu trop…sage pour faire ça…

\- Renfermé serait le mot juste, intervint son frère.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! se moqua son oncle. Tu es incapable de faire une conversation civilisée avec une personne extérieure à cette maison, au premier mot de travers tu parles avec les poings.

\- Bon stop, je m'occuperais de ça plus tard, les coupa Jasper sentant déjà un débat commencer entre Peter et Kyle laissant une Louna embarrassée au milieu. Mangez tous les deux ça va être froid.

Le ton sur lequel il avait parlé ne permettait pas d'objecter une fois de plus. Ses enfants se mirent enfin à table et rechignèrent à manger une fois encore la nourriture que leur père avait faite. Jasper n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un bon cuisinier. Il aimait cuisiner de là à savoir le faire c'était une autre histoire. Même Peter compatissait pour eux.

\- Euh ! Jaz ? Tu as été chez Rosalie récemment ? demanda Peter en braquant ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

\- Comment ça chez Rosalie ? l'interrogea l'ainé en ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Il y a de la lumière dans la maison de Rose !

Peter avait préféré vivre en dehors du ranch, mais Rosalie avait toujours disposé d'une petite maison en face de la maison principale, elle était plus petite car elle appartenait à l'origine aux employés. Mais Rosalie l'avait totalement rénovait et avait vécu longtemps dedans, avant de partir à Seattle. Seulement voilà, elle n'était jamais revenue depuis.

\- Peter reste avec les enfants, je n'aime pas ça.

Jasper prit son fusil qu'il avait rangé sous clef et s'en arma pour sortir en direction de la maisonnée. Il semblait y avoir de l'activité à l'intérieur. Un vieille voiture était même installé devant l'entrée, une espèce de vieille Chevrolet avec une bâche sur le derrière . Est-ce que sa sœur serait-elle vraiment revenu sans lui en faire part. Néanmoins il garda son fusil à l'épaule et entra dans la maison, la porte étant resté grande ouverte. Alors qu'il bifurquait dans le salon, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme d'une trentaine d'année les yeux écarquillées et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Putain de merde c'est quoi ce bordel ? Dit-elle en reculant devant le fusil.

\- Qui êtes vous ? S'énerva aussitôt Jasper aussi patient qu'un bébé devant son biberon.

\- Pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de diriger cette chose vers le sol et ensuite je répondrais volontiers à vos questions.

\- Répondez déjà à la première et ensuite je verrais, insista-t-il têtu.

\- Je m'appelle Bella Swan je suis une amie de Rosalie.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et une tête blonde fit son apparition avec nonchalance, avant de se stopper devant le spectacle.

\- Bell's c'est qui ce guignol qui te braque avec un flingue ? Demande la jeune fille.

\- Victoria j'aimerai bien répondre à ta question mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Bella en haussant les épaules.

Jasper se décida enfin à ranger son fusil et fronça les sourcils en direction de Bella.

\- Rosalie a vraiment des amis ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Bien sur. Enchanté monsieur le psychopathe moi c'est Bella et voici Victoria. Je demanderais bien à qui j'ai l'honneur mais vu la ressemblance je dirais soit Jasper soit Peter.

\- Je suis Jasper, avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné de leur avoir fait peur.

\- Merci pour l'accueil Jasper, on s'en souviendra, le taquina Bella en lui tendant sa main.

\- Désolé c'est juste...rare de voir quelqu'un ici.

\- Oui nous avions besoin de respirer. Vic viens dire bonjour au monsieur s'il te plaît.

\- Genre il vient de te braquer et tu veux que je lui dise bonsoir, s'insurgea Victoria. T'a fumé le pétard ou quoi ? C'est un maboule celui là.

\- Tu sais ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup de ceux que l'on croise tous les jours, lui dit Bella en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

\- C'est pas faux.

La blonde descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et vint tendre sa main à Jasper.

\- Salut le barjot moi c'est Victoria Johnson, Rosalie m'a dit que vous étiez beau gosse et elle ne mentait pas. Il paraît que vous avez des marmots et que votre fils est un peu spéciale...il est coincé en gros, bah vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge. Faut pas s'étonner de l'état du fils quand on croise le père...

\- Vic je crois qu'il a compris là, c'est bon tu peux arrêter ta diarrhée verbale, lui conseilla Bella devant le regard ahuri du propriétaire du domaine.

\- Ok j'ai compris je continue de monter mes affaires dans la chambre le temps que tu finisse de discuter avec dingo.

Jasper la regarda partir vers l'extérieur complètement sonné.

\- C'est ma filleule, elle est gentille mais elle n'a pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de maboule cette gamine est totalement déjantée.

\- Elle tient ça de son père c'est ce qui me plaisait tant chez lui, répondit la brune en bombant le torse de fierté.

\- Vous restez pour combien de temps ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

\- Rosalie nous a dit que nous pouvions déménager définitivement ici, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop parce que je vais inscrire Vic au lycée du coin demain matin.

La tête de Jasper n'avait pas de prix. Il allait devoir vivre avec ça à côté de chez lui ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que tout tournait rond dans la tête de Rosalie et il ne pouvait rien dire. Sa sœur envoyait tous les mois de quoi entretenir cette maison. Elle lui appartenait et elle avait le droit d'y loger qui bon lui semblait. Mais merde elle aurait pu prévenir que des barjots allaient débarquer.

\- Youhou ! Vous êtes là ? Demanda Bella en secouant la main devant les yeux de son hôte.

\- Vous allez donc vivre ici un moment, en conclut-il enfin.

\- Bon sens de la déduction je vous félicite. Maintenant auriez vous l'amabilité de me laisser décharger ma voiture, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez m'aider ?

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, hurla Peter en entrant en trombe dans ma maison, tires au moins un coup de feu pour que je vienne voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant ?

Jasper souffla de dépit. Comment pouvait-il juger ces nouvelles arrivantes alors qu'il avait le même spécimen pour frère. Peter ne tarda pas à venir les rejoindre et salua Bella de la main.

\- Salut, tu dois être Bella moi c'est Peter, j'avais complètement zappé que Rosalie m'avait dit que tu arrivais aujourd'hui.

Jasper se retourna le regard tueur, prêt à mordre son frère si nécessaire.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, ironisa l'aîné de très mauvaise humeur à présent.

\- T'écoutes que la moitié de ce que je dis de toute façon alors peu importe, lâcha-t-il en levant les mains au ciel. Bella un peu d'aide pour décharger ?

\- Avec grand plaisir !

Victoria passa devant Jasper avec un carton et le bouscula au passage.

\- Désolé dingo mais restes pas dans le chemin sinon tu vas te faire bouler, on est tous un peu bourrin dans la famille.

\- Je rêve, je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller bientôt, dit Jasper en baissant les bras devant l'impertinence de la jeune fille.

Donc pour résumé il se retrouvait avec un frère complètement sénile, une femme dont il ne connaissait absolument rien sauf le fait qu'elle était ami avec Rosalie et une gamine effrontée avec la langue bien pendue. Quelle merde ! Comment allait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser. Il ne pouvait pas c'était bien ça le problème. Rosalie allait lui payer cher celle là. Vraiment très cher.

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Si ça vous intéresse il y a toujours la page Facebook "Vavaamoi" je vais régulièrement. Bisousouille !**


	2. Tsunami

**Voilà enfin la suite ! Une Bella complètement chtarbé, de quoi faire bien peur à notre très cher Jasper. **

**Diana: oui "marrant" va être le maitre mot de cette fic. **

**beatrice: je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi voyons ! Tu es l'une, voire peut être, la première de mes revieweuses ! Oui Jasper va s'arracher les cheveux la preuve dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Guest: un peu long le bientôt mais il est là !**

**Johana: gracias ! Un besos para ti !**

**lucie: Victoria est assez spéciale mais ils le sont tous un peu dans cette fic. Alors prépares toi au pire !**

**n'gie: ouais j'ai commencé fort ! Ca m'a éclaté ! Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger. **

**ninidezi: oui le prochain chapitre est légèrement plus long ! Pour ton plus grand plaisir. **

**Voilà voilà bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous !**

* * *

\- Je crois que nous lui avons fait peur, fit remarquer Victoria le lendemain matin en prenant son petit déjeunez.

\- Il faut dire que vivre entre Emmett, Paul et Laurent, ça a du nous attaquer plus que prévu, se défendit Bella en préparant tous les papiers nécessaires pour inscrire sa filleule au lycée.

\- Le pauvre j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se tirer une balle avec son propre fusil, ricana la blonde en croquant dans sa biscotte.

\- Ne te moque pas de lui, il n'était même pas au courant de notre arrivée. Dépêches toi un peu, nous allons être en retard pour l'inscription.

Alors qu'elles se pressaient toutes les deux à finir leur repas, elles virent le blond de la veille se disputer avec son fils. Curieuses comme elles étaient, elles ne purent s'empêcher de sortir.

\- Kyle je dois emmener ta sœur en premier et tu le sais, si tu n'es pas content prend le bus, s'énerva son père.

\- Ouais bah je vais prendre le bus puisqu'il n'y en a que pour la princesse ici ! hurla l'adolescent avant que le regard de son père ne devienne réellement menaçant.

\- Fais très attention Kyle, vraiment très attention à la façon dont tu me parles...

\- Ça à l'air d'être un gros emmerdeur ce jeune homme, fit remarquer discrètement Victoria à sa tutrice. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

\- Vas-y doucement Vic, nous venons juste d'arriver. Puis qui sait tu pourrais te faire un ami !

La blonde aux reflets roux la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu es ma seule amie Bell's.

\- Essayes pour une fois de ne pas te faire remarquer dès le premier jour et peut être que tu pourras te faire des amis. Nous venons pour une nouvelle vie ici et heureusement que Rosalie était là, sinon je crois que j'aurais fait de grosses bêtises.

\- Tu as saccagée sa bagnole, c'est pas rien quand même, se moqua Victoria en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Tu aurais du m'appeler je me serais fait une joie de t'aider.

\- Emmett et moi ça suffisait largement, n'ai aucune crainte là dessus. Allez en route, montes dans la voiture.

Voyant que l'adolescent donnait encore du fil à retordre à son père malgré son avertissement, Bella se mêla de ce qui ne la regardait.

\- Euh...Jasper ! Cria-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main. Est-ce que tu veux que je l'emmène, je vais au lycée justement.

\- Je ne céderais pas à son caprice, s'insurgea le blond blessé dans son autorité parental.

\- Croyez moi après un voyage avec nous, il n'osera plus jamais vous dire non pour l'emmener.

Kyle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas qu'il venait de tomber dans un odieux piège. Quant à Jasper il pesa le pour et le contre. Après ce qu'il avait vu la veille au soir, il était prêt à parier que les deux jeunes femmes allaient lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Ok ça marche. Kyle tu vas aller avec...

\- Bella et Victoria, l'aida la dernière.

\- Exactement, dit Jasper un peu confus. Et c'est non négociable.

Kyle reprit son sac qu'il avait laissé sur le sol et parti d'un pas rageur vers les nouvelles arrivantes. Il bouscula même Bella au passage, ce qui la fit sourire en coin.

\- Vic, souffla la brune en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il est à toi, tu as carte blanche pour faire entrer du plomb dans cette tête de pioche.

\- Avec plaisir, fais en de même avec le père et je pense que nous passerons un agréable séjour.

\- Tu sais moi et les hommes ont va faire en sorte de rester loin les uns des autres, répondit Bella avec une grimace.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, à part Rosalie et l'autre tu n'as toujours eu que des mecs gravitant autour de toi.

\- Pas faux.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture où les attendait leur nouvelle victime. Kyle avait l'air charmant de loin, mais vraiment de très loin. Sans que personne ne lui en donne l'ordre il s'était mis à l'arrière de la voiture, les bras croisés, la tête boudeuse.

\- Ça va tellement être sympathique de faire ta connaissance, le taquina Victoria en se retournant.

Après un regard de dédain, Kyle fixa l'extérieur.

\- T'as pas l'air très sympa avec ta petite sœur, enchaina la blonde avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi je devrais l'être, répliqua-t-il haineux.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, laisses moi réfléchir...pour ne pas être un connard absolu.

Il la foudroya du regard, Bella elle avait pris la route sans dire un mot. Elle laissa sa filleule faire. Elle avait de l'expérience en la matière. Être élevée en compagnie d'Emmett permettait d'acquérir une qualité précieuse...devenir une emmerdeuse professionnelle.

\- Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, dit Victoria sincèrement.

\- Prend la mienne je te la donne, elle ne devrait même pas être là, cracha Kyle alors que Bella serrait les mâchoires. C'est ma mère qui devrait me conduire au lycée si seulement Louna ne l'avait pas tué.

Victoria avait remarqué que sa tutrice se retenait de faire une réflexion cinglante. Bella avait la méchante manie de toujours dire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Oui Rose m'a dit que ta mère était morte en couche. Mais ta petite sœur n'y est pour rien.

\- Vois les choses comme tu veux, cracha-t-il. Ton avis je m'en branle totalement.

\- Regardes comme il est mignon Bella cet abruti profond. Il accuse sa sœur de la mort de sa mère, sans même se rendre compte qu'il aurait put la tuer tout autant qu'elle. Il se croit certainement le plus malheureux du monde !

\- Ta gueule toi, on se connaît pas ! Tu sais rien de ma vie.

\- Et toi de la mienne petit con, répliqua Vic piquée au vif. Laisses moi t'éclairer. Ma mère était une junky qui a fait une overdose, me laissant seule avec mon père, qui a tout fait pour moi. Il était boxeur et un jour un match a mal tourné, il s'est prit un mauvais coup, il est mort aussitôt. Depuis c'est Bella qui prend soin de moi. Attend que je te raconte la sienne de vie et tu iras pleurer dans les jambes de ton père...

\- Vic c'est bon, tenta de l'arrêter sa tutrice.

\- Non ce n'est pas bon ! Tu sais quoi la mère de Bella est morte en mettant au monde son petit frère Benjamin. Son père shérif d'une petite ville s'est pris une balle durant une intervention alors qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans et son frère...

\- Vic ! S'énerva Bella en serrant les dents.

\- ...Est mort le même soir que ma mère d'une overdose également, en même temps, au même endroit ! Payes ta vie de merde ! Et je te passerais ses problèmes sentimentaux sinon j'en ai pour je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Un silence de plomb suivit cette déclaration. Puis Kyle tourna un regard curieux vers Bella, ce qu'elle remarqua. Victoria, elle, avait les yeux qui lancé des éclairs, puis elle vit les mâchoires crispées de sa voisine et s'en voulu aussitôt.

\- Désolé Bella..., marmonna la blonde gênée.

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée, trancha-t-elle froidement.

Kyle se fit la réflexion qu'elle faisait froid dans le dos quand elle était en colère, bien plus que son père et Rosalie réunis. L'intuition des deux filles avaient été bonne, vu la correction verbale et l'ambiance dans la voiture, Kyle se promit de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le lycée, Bella demanda à sa filleule de sortir, Kyle commença à paniquer, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui faire cette psychopathe. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir, elle devait soulever son siège pour qu'il puisse s'extraire du véhicule. Bella attrapa son sac à main et en sorti une photo, elle la balança à Kyle avec un regard mauvais.

\- Le jeune avec moi sur la photo c'est mon frère Benjamin. Au départ je lui en voulais de m'avoir enlevé ma mère, puis mon père m'a envoyé pendant un mois en vacances chez une amie qui m'a botté le cul jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il n'y était pour rien. Seul le destin avait décidé de m'enlever ma mère. Qui te dit que ta mère n'aurait pas eu un accident de voiture si elle n'avait pas eu ta sœur. C'est toi le plus vieux, donne l'exemple. Si tu as besoin d'en parler tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison, je saurais te donner les réponses que tu cherches. Dans le cas contraire, si je te retrouve à dire des conneries pareilles sur Luna, c'est moi qui te botterais le cul. C'est clair ?

\- Limpide, répondit-il la gorge nouée à la fois de peur et de culpabilité.

\- Maintenant descends, ne soit pas en retard en cours.

Il la suivit, alors qu'elle emmenait Victoria jusqu'au secrétariat. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole. Vic savait pertinemment qu'il valait mieux laisser Bella se calmer avant d'engager la discussion. Elle aurait du être plus subtile ou du moins ne pas en parler devant sa marraine. Ben était un sujet délicat pour elle.

Après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires, Bella retourna au ranch, en gardant bien ses larmes sous contrôle. Elle n'avait pas su aider Ben et s'en voudrait toujours, même si Emmett et James lui avaient répété qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais c'était sa grande sœur c'était à elle de prendre soin de lui. Seulement la mère de Victoria avait eu plus d'influence qu'elle-même sur lui. Maintenant, Bella arrivait à vivre avec, mais il fallait éviter de lui en parler.

Rosalie lui avait dit qu'elle avait un coin où elle pourrait se réfugier sans que les autres sache où elle était. Mais elle l'avait aussi prévenu que la famille de son frère n'était pas des plus unie. C'était peu de le dire. Bella avait cette instinct maternel qui la chatouillait et elle se ferait une joie de les aider même si elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle se gara devant la maison de Rosalie et descendit de son véhicule. Alors qu'elle se relevait, Bella fut prise d'un vertige qui lui donna aussitôt la nausée. Elle entendit aussitôt quelqu'un courir et venir la soutenir.

\- Ça va ? Vous êtes blanche comme une morte, lança Jasper inquiet.

\- Merci, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis ça m'arrive souvent, chute de tension, dit-elle en se secouant. Votre fils est bien arrivé à bon port.

\- Il ne vous a pas posé trop de soucis ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Il a juste besoin d'être un peu recadré, mais je pense qu'il ne vous posera plus de problème pour aller au lycée à présent. Je pense qu'il a eu sa dose avec nous pour les vingt prochaines années.

Même s'il ne trouvait pas ça drôle, Jasper laissa pointer un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas très sociable mais je pense que vu que nous sommes voisin à présent il vaudrait peut être mieux faire connaissance. Et mes employés n'arrivent que dans une demi-heure.

\- Je fais le meilleur café du monde si vous voulez. Venez.

Cette petite bonne femme semblait regorger d'énergie. Il la suivi de bon cœur. Comment Rosalie avait-elle pu s'en faire une amie, elles étaient tellement différentes. Jasper s'installa à la table de cuisine et regarda Bella s'activer.

\- J'ai appelé Rose, avoua-t-il préférant ne pas lui cacher ça.

\- Oh et je suppose qu'elle vous a raconté ma triste histoire, ricana-t-elle en préparant les tasses.

\- C'est exact.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Les années font des miracles.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi vous aviez débarqué ici...

Bella explosa de rire, ce qui surprit Jasper.

\- Cela prouve que votre sœur est intelligente. Chagrin d'amour si vous voulez tout savoir. Je suis une poisseuse en la matière.

\- Vous avez fui pour un problème de cœur, se moqua-t-il en souriant, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Bella déposa le café devant son voisin et son visage changea du tout au tout.

\- Quand mon fiancé se tape ma demoiselle d'honneur dans la salle adjacente à l'église, le jour même de notre mariage, j'ai à la fois des envies de meurtre et de fuite.

La tête de Jasper valait de l'or. Cette fille avait vraiment la poisse ce n'est pas possible !

\- Fermez la bouche, les mouches dans un ranch c'est assez commun.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour le mariage. Comme on dit jamais deux sans trois, je préfère encore passer mon tour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh Rosalie ne vous a pas dit que je devais me marier avec James le père de Victoria...

\- Vous avez pensé à aller voir un marabout ou tout autre personne pouvant vous enlever votre malchance ? Demanda Jasper atterré. Non parce que là ça relève de l'impossible.

\- Je préfère prendre ça positivement, c'est ce qu'Emmett m'a appris. Que je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. Il prétend qu'il y aura des jours meilleurs.

\- J'aimerais bien le connaître ce fameux Emmett.

\- C'est un nounours. Croyez moi votre sœur ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Et vous alors pourquoi n'êtes vous toujours pas remarié ?

Jasper se renfrogna aussitôt, encore une qui allait vouloir faire l'entremetteuse.

\- Ah non pas de cette tête là avec moi, clama-t-elle en souriant. Nous venons presque de parler de mes petites culottes tellement c'était intime, donc vous me déballez votre sac.

\- Je...aucune fille ne m'intéresse. Personne ne ressemblera à Maria...

\- Bah encore heureux, ce serait glauque sinon. Moi quand James est mort, j'ai pris son total opposé, j'aurais peut être du éviter...

\- Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui drague les femmes, je suis timide, si on peut dire, j'ai deux enfants, ce qui n'enthousiasme pas vraiment les femmes. J'ai un ranch à gérer, qui ne me permet pas d'avoir de vacances. J'aime rester ici.

Bella lui lança un regard dépité.

\- Eh papy il serait peut être temps de se sortir les doigts du cul, t'en pense quoi ? Merde t'es beau gosse, t'as l'air intelligent et puis des filles qui aiment la nature et les gosses ça doit bien exister. Mais enfin bon c'est sur que si tu restes enfermé, tu vas finir comme Toutankhamon dans son sarcophage.

\- On dirait mon frère Peter ! S'exclama-t-il en frissonnant.

\- Il a raison. Moi c'est Emmett qui m'a bougé et je ne le regrette pas. Enfin presque pas...

\- Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose Bella.

\- T'inquiète pas je t'aiderais. Avec Peter on sera pas trop de deux.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as entendu te dire que je te laissais le choix ? Ricana-t-elle en buvant son café.

\- On ne se connaît même pas ! Je vous interdit d'interférer dans ma vie sentimentale.

\- Oh je suis morte de trouille là. Crois moi tu me remercieras plus tard. Je te dis pas de te marier et d'avoir d'autres enfants, mais de t'amuser un peu. Savoir que l'on a encore du charme, ça satisfait son égo parfois. Le tien j'ai l'impression qu'il est inexistant. Puis arrêtes de me vouvoyer je ne suis pas ta mère.

\- Non par contre tu es aussi casse couille que ma sœur, lança-t-il vexé que son analyse soit aussi exact.

\- C'est ce qui a fait qu'on s'entend si bien. Au départ tu aurais vu ça, on se tirait dans les pieds mutuellement. Puis un jour on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait plus en commun qu'on ne le pensait. C'est pour les autres que ça a été dur après. Nous deux réunis c'est comme un joli cocktail Molotov. Pour changer de sujet, pour quoi tu n'as jamais emmené Kyle chez un psy ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'indigna-t-il.

\- Ton fils voue une haine pour sa petite sœur qui ne fait qu'empirer avec les années. Il faut qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Bon c'est sur que dans le coin les psy ça doit pas traîner les rues, du coup je lui ai dit de venir me voir s'il avait besoin de discuter...

\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles. Tu viens d'arriver et tu crois que tu vas faire la morale à tout le monde sans qu'on oppose de résistance ?

\- Ouais, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ça serait encore plus facile si tu me laisse faire.

\- Est-ce que je fou mon nez dans ta vie privée moi ?

\- Pas la peine je viens déjà de te la déballer, ça évite justement qu'on me pose problème par la suite. Allez fais pas ton grincheux. On deviendra super pote tu verras.

\- Vraiment ? J'en doute là, excuse moi.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es un pessimiste incroyable.

\- Tu sais que pour la moitié de ce que tu viens de me dire, mon frère aurait fini à la porte.

\- Heureusement pour moi je ne suis pas ton frère. Rose m'a demandé de surveiller gentiment sa famille, c'est ce que je fais.

\- Mais moi j'ai rien demandé ! S'énerva Jasper en se levant pour partir.

\- Assied toi Thor, j'en ai pas fini, lança-t-elle froidement en fusillant le blond du regard.

Il reposa ses fesses sur la chaise complètement sonné.

\- Je peux t'aider, crois moi sur parole. Je connais toutes les étapes que tu as traversé, toi comme tes enfants, je pense que c'est pour ça que Rose m'a envoyé ici. J'ai réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau et à avancer. Si moi j'y suis arrivé toi aussi tu peux. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance.

\- Je ne te connais pas !

\- C'est peut être mieux comme ça, tu ne pourras rien prévoir.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre !

\- Quelle belle jambe pour moi.

\- Allez Jasper mets un peu de piquant dans ta vie ça ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Tu es déjà bien assez piquante comme ça, répliqua-t-il mauvais d'être pris pour un pion.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. J'étais comme toi avant mais depuis je vais mieux.

\- Mais je vais très bien !

\- C'est ça voile toi la face. Ne t'inquiètes plus de rien je m'occupe de tout. Tu retrouveras bientôt une vie de prince charmant. Ton lit ne restera pas longtemps froid et esseulé. Je suis une experte en la matière...enfin sauf quand il s'agit de moi.

\- Je vais vivre un enfer..., se lamenta-t-il en comprenant que quoiqu'il fasse elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

\- Tu verras ça sera génial ! On va s'éclater comme des petits fous.

\- J'en doute.

Il se leva et préféra partir travailler. Mais qui était cette folle qui venait de débarquer dans sa vie. Pourquoi Rose s'était-elle senti obligé de lui envoyer ?! Il n'avait rien demandé lui, il n'avait rien compris non plus. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé avec une femme. D'un sens elle faisait la conversation pour deux. C'était quoi ce tsunami qui débarquait, qui emportait tout sur son passage et qui allait probablement ravager sa vie. Il avait un nom...Bella !

* * *

**Cette fic est barrée ? Oui tout à fait ! Bisous**


	3. Foutre la merde

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous. Voici la suite des aventures barges de Bella et Victoria. Pauvre Jasper, il n'en a pas fini avec ces deux là !**

**emelyne: je démarre souvent en trombe c'est mon côté Fast and Furious !**

**Lucie: Kyle va devoir apprendre à tenir sa langue s'il ne veux pas finir sur un bucher je pense. Pauvre Jasper, on le plaindrait presque...j'ai bien dit presque.**

**anita: depuis le temps que je voulais faire une fic complètement déjantée, bah j'y viens. **

**Johana: muchas gracias, un besos de Francia. **

**beatrice: étant moi même un peu siphonnée cette fic me ressemble pas mal. Oui Jasper va souffrir mais c'est pour son bien...Regardes j'ai du bouffer une boite de mars parce que là je vais actualiser 4 fics. Bisous. **

**ninidezil: merci beaucoup. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde. **

* * *

\- Allez debout tout le monde, hurla Bella depuis la cuisine de Jasper.

D'ailleurs celui-ci sorti en trombe de la salle de bain, complètement paniqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ! Cria-t-il encore dans le coaltar.

\- J'ai vu que tu étais un peu en retard, alors je me suis permise de venir préparer le petit déjeuner pour que les enfants soient à l'heure à l'école...

\- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Pas la peine je sais d'avance que tu vas me remercier plus tard.

Elle sorti les œufs du frigo et commença à les brouiller. Bella ferma les yeux en serrant les mâchoires, devant le regard surpris de Jasper.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas les œufs à ce point laisse moi les faire, conseilla-t-il avant de se faire fusiller du regard par la cuisinière.

\- Vas secouer tes enfants plutôt, je vais finir en deux temps trois mouvements. Vic est déjà sous la douche, elle sait que le matin il vaux mieux se lever, sinon ça craint.

Jasper souffla dépité, Rosalie allait lui payer cher celle là. Quand Kyle arriva en bas des escaliers il voulut remonter aussi vite qu'il était descendu, mais Jasper se trouvait juste derrière et lui fit faire demi tour.

\- Ah non tu ne me laisses pas seul face à ça hors de question.

Kyle le supplia presque du regard mais Jasper n'était pas prêt à subir Bella et Victoria en solo. Louna les dépassa et arriva en bas. Elle s'arrêta devant la jeune femme dans la cuisine, les sourcils fronçaient, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Bella sentant une présence à ses côtés baissa le regard.

\- Salut toi, lança joyeusement la brune en prenant la fille de Jasper dans ses bras. Moi c'est Bella, nous n'avons pas encore été présentées. Je suis une grande amie de ta tante Rosalie et un peu celle de ton papa.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire ironique qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Bien le bonjour la compagnie, hurla Victoria en ouvrant la porte avec fracas. Alors quoi de neuf docteur !

\- Un peu moins fort Vic, ils ne sont pas du matin apparemment, expliqua Bella en versant les œufs dans les assiettes. A table !

C'est avec une certaine méfiance que la famille s'installa pour manger. Mais dès que Kyle avala la première bouchée il leva les yeux au ciel en jurant.

\- Putain c'est excellent ! Dit-il avant que son père ne le reprenne pour son langage.

\- Ouais je sais, se vanta Victoria en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est l'un des atouts de vivre avec Bella, sa mère était française du coup, la cuisine n'a aucun secret pour elle.

Jasper se laissa donc prendre au jeu et goûta son assiette. Il eut la même réaction que son fils, ce qui fit sourire Bella, mais elle n'ajouta rien. Louna vint faire un bisou rapide à Bella en lui soufflant un merci, vraiment très reconnaissant.

\- Ton papa ne fait pas de la bonne cuisine ? Chuchota Bella en conspiration avec la seule fille de la maison.

\- Si tu appelles ça de la cuisine, se moqua gentiment Louna avant de fuir dans sa chambre.

Ils disparurent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que Bella se retrouve seule avec Jasper dans la cuisine et commence à débarrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en l'arrêtant.

\- Je vais faire la vaisselle, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non mais c'est bon tu as déjà fait à manger tu ne vas pas faire la vaisselle en plus. Tu n'es pas ma femme de ménage.

\- C'est vrai mais au moins je te montre l'intérêt que peux avoir une femme ici. Encore faut-il qu'elle fasse la cuisine, c'est sur. Pour une fois prends ton temps, va t'occuper de ta fille et de ton fils, je me charge de ranger tout ça. Après si Louna est d'accord je l'accompagnerais à l'école pendant que toi tu iras conduire Kyle et Vic. Je pense qu'il a parfois besoin de parler avec toi et que tu n'en as peut être pas suffisamment le temps. Victoria mettra son casque de musique à fond de toute façon, alors tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras. Et puis le lycée est plus proche que l'école de Louna j'ai vérifié.

Jasper la regardait en secouant la tête.

\- Quel est ton métier ? Demanda-t-il réellement curieux.

\- Oh là, souffla Bella en débarrassant. J'ai fait des petits boulots par ci par là, pour me payer mes cours. Quand j'ai fini mes études, j'ai travaillé pendant quelques années au service d'un éditeur, j'étais son assistante. Puis ça m'a donné envie de me lancer. Alors j'ai écrit des bouquins et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître ça marche d'enfer. Donc je suis entrain de me faire des couilles en or si je peux me permettre et puis je continue d'écrire. Alors ne t'inquiète pas j'ai le temps de m'occuper de toi.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

\- Ah ! Au fait j'ai appelé ton frère hier soir, il vient ce soir avec sa femme pour garder les enfants, le temps que toi et moi nous sortons.

\- Pardon, s'étrangla-t-il de surprise.

\- Oui je t'emmène au resto pour te remettre dans le bain et puis dans un bar pour que tu rencontres quelqu'un.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va être aussi simple...

\- Vu ta gueule, oh que oui ça va être les doigts dans le nez.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que tu me trouves beau, se moqua-t-il en la bousculant.

\- Ne fais pas genre « je ne suis pas au courant que je suis un beau gosse », lança Bella en se retournant pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Bah non je n'étais pas au courant, marmonna Jasper en toute sincérité envers lui même.

\- Que dis tu ?

\- Rien laisse tomber.

\- Très bien donc je viens préparer le dîner pour les enfants avant que nous partions pendant que toi tu te prépares. Moi je serais déjà au top de ma forme.

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle devint blanche comme une morte et se pencha vers l'évier en serrant les dents une fois de plus. Jasper s'inquiéta pour de bon.

\- Tu es sure que ça va, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas te séparer de moi aussi facilement c'est que tu me connais mal. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi j'ai toujours des brûlures d'estomac le matin parce que je bois énormément de café.

\- Oh ce qui explique le surplus d'énergie ? Se moqua-t-il à nouveau.

\- Et bien voilà nous y venons à l'amitié tu vois, tu commences déjà à te foutre de ma gueule.

\- Fais la vaisselle femme...

Il fuit quand il se prit de l'eau avec du produit vaisselle. Jasper ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou non Bella, mais il soupçonnait que sous cette façade forte et rigolote, la jeune femme avait plus à cacher. Puis c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Louna adresser la parole d'elle même à une inconnue. En un temps record, Bella avait rangé la cuisine. Elle s'était mise à grignoter des céréales le temps que Louna arrive. Comme prévu, Victoria monta à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper, mis son casque à fond les ballons et se contenta de balancer sa tête de gauche à droite. Kyle se mit devant et fusilla la blonde à travers le rétroviseur.

\- Elle est vraiment trop étrange cette fille, chuchota Kyle de peur de se faire entendre malgré tout par sa voisine.

\- Tu parles de laquelle au juste, parce que je les trouve aussi dingue l'une que l'autre, ricana Jasper en tournant.

\- Je pense que Bella fais semblant d'être toujours heureuse et de bonne humeur pour qu'on ne lui pose pas la question de savoir comment elle va, analysa Kyle sérieusement. Mais l'autre derrière elle est trop siphonnée pour que j'y comprenne quelque chose.

Jasper fit un sourire en coin à son fils et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Si Bella jouait vraiment la comédie, elle était rudement douée.

\- Et toi comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas trop l'occasion de discuter en ce moment.

Kyle se tourna aussitôt vers son père en fronçant les sourcils. Il souffla un bon coup avant d'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que j'ai un problème, demanda-t-il inquiet. Je veux dire, j'en veux à Louna pour maman, mais Bella m'a fait comprendre qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Seulement je ne sais plus comment réagir.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas le mieux placé à ce sujet, vu que je n'ai pas été un père exemplaire pour Louna jusqu'ici. Mais puisque Bella t'a aidé une première fois, peut être y arrivera-t-elle encore. Après tout Rosalie est la plus intelligente de la famille, elle doit bien avoir une idée derrière la tête pour nous les envoyer. Mais sache que si vraiment tu ne veux parler qu'à moi, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Kyle lui fit un sourire sincère et parla de banalité pour le reste de la route. A peine furent-ils arrivé que Victoria déposa un baiser sur la joue de son chauffeur en le remerciant et disparut comme une voleuse.

\- Une barge je te dis, commenta Kyle désespéré. Et ils l'ont mise dans ma classe en plus.

Jasper retourna au ranch en essayant de se remettre les idées en place avant de refaire face à la tornade Bella. Alors qu'il se garait, son téléphone se mit à sonner.

\- Salut grand frère, lança Rosalie enjouée.

\- Toi sale traîtresse tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu as derrière la tête en nous envoyant deux OVNI pareils !

Rosalie explosa de rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Crois moi quand je les ai rencontré la première fois, je me suis demandé de quel asile elles sortaient. Mais au fond elles sont géniales.

\- Bella veut m'embarquer ce soir même dans une virée pour que je drague des femmes.

\- Bien ! Au moins, elle, elle a réussi à te convaincre. C'est Peter qui doit être aux anges.

\- Mais je suis très bien chez moi bordel ! Se fâcha-t-il à moitié.

\- Jaz, tu n'as pas envie de sortir des fois, de rencontrer de nouvelle personne, d'être autre chose qu'un père de famille ? C'est ce que Bella est entrain de te réapprendre. A être un homme séduisant qui a lui aussi des besoins.

\- Selon ma nouvelle voisine je suis un beau gosse qui s'ignore, se moqua-t-il en se frappant le crâne contre son volant.

\- En dehors du fait qu'elle a totalement raison, Bella a vraiment dit que tu étais beau gosse ? Demanda Rosalie apparemment surprise.

\- Euh oui, est-ce que ça a quelque chose de surprenant ?

\- Non, non. C'est juste qu'elle n'attribue pas facilement ce diminutif à n'importe qui...

\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea Jasper soudain curieux. Bella est une personne difficile alors.

\- La pire qui soit, en plus de ne trouver personne à son goût, elle n'a confiance en aucun mec. Je peux tout à fait comprendre vu ce qu'elle a subi. Le seul a qui elle a vraiment donné tout son amour c'était James et dieu seul sait à quel point il était beau et en plus bienveillant envers elle. Depuis, elle est persuadé qu'elle ne retrouvera plus jamais une telle alchimie.

\- Mais elle devait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, questionna-t-il ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- Oui Edward Cullen, répondit-elle en crachant presque son nom.

\- Cullen comme ton Emmett ?

\- Oui, c'est son frère. Je peux te dire que depuis la tentative de mariage c'est la guerre froide entre eux deux, parce qu'Emmett aime Bella comme sa sœur et il s'en veux énormément de lui avoir présenté son abruti de frère. Edward est amoureux de Bella depuis des années, bien avant qu'elle ne se mette avec James, seulement c'est un queutard incapable de résister aux charmes d'une belle jeune femme. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que dans une relation il est préférable de ne pas tromper sa future femme, au risque de se faire bousiller à la fois sa gueule et sa voiture.

\- Il l'a vraiment trompé le jour même de leur mariage ? Demanda Jasper outré.

\- Oui avec Alice, la meilleure amie de Bella, après moi bien sur. Autant te dire qu'elles ne sont plus tellement amies depuis.

\- Je peux te poser une question étrange.

\- Demande toujours, répondit sa sœur.

\- Est-ce que Bella a des chutes de tension et bois tellement de café le matin que ça lui donne des aigreurs d'estomac, au point de devenir blanche comme une morte et de devoir se soutenir à l'évier juste en voyant des œufs ?

\- Dis à cette pétasse d'aller au médecin immédiatement sinon je la bute ! Hurla Rosalie furieuse.

\- OK, bon je te laisse, j'ai plein de truc à faire.

\- Je sais que c'est une chieuse, mais si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose prends soin d'elle et prévient moi aussitôt.

\- Compte sur moi.

Jasper descendit de sa voiture et regarda l'heure, comme la veille, il avait un peu de temps. Le blond partit vite fait vers sa cuisine et fouilla dans ses placards puis passa un dernier coup de téléphone avant de faire demi tour. Il vit Bella à l'intérieur de la maison de sa sœur et décida d'aller frapper pour prendre un café.

\- Entre je t'attendais, cria Bella en continuant à flâner dans la cuisine préparant de toute évidence une tarte.

\- Tu comptes nous engraisser pendant ton séjour parmi nous ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir ce qu'elle préparait.

\- C'est pour le goûter. C'est une tarte à la rhubarbe, je suis passé vite fait à l'épicerie du coin. Tu veux ton café ?

\- Oui mais tu permets que je fasse quelque chose à côté ?

\- Bien entendu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jasper sortit une tasse et fit chauffer de l'eau, puis il fit infuser des plantes, sous le regard surpris de Bella. Quand il eut fini, il lui tendit la tasse avec un regard qui ne permettait aucune résistance. D'ailleurs la jeune femme semblait légèrement intimidée.

\- Pourquoi tu veux me faire boire de l'eau colorée, demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

\- Goûte et tu viendras te plaindre après, ordonna-t-il sévère.

Bella se rangea à son avis et commença à boire l'infusion. Tout de suite après la première gorgée, elle ferma les yeux de bonheur, puis s'installa sur une chaise pour pouvoir en profiter. Jasper se mit avec elle à table et but tranquillement son café en la regardant fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ton truc, c'est génial, mon estomac retrouve enfin un peu de calme, s'exclama Bella soulagée.

\- Ma femme en buvait énormément quand elle était enceinte de Louna, répondit Jasper avant de se faire fusiller du regard par la brune qui reposa aussitôt sa tasse. Ça calme les nausées et selon les dires, ça apaise aussi un peu le caractère. Demain je m'occupe d'emmener les enfants à l'école.

\- Pourquoi ! Cracha-t-elle furieuse tout à coup.

\- Parce que toi tu as rendez-vous chez le gynéco du centre. Il est génial tu vas voir.

Bella le tua du regard une fois de plus, avant que les larmes ne pointent au coin de ses yeux et qu'elle n'arrive plus à les retenir. Jasper s'approcha d'elle et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Est-ce que le père est au courant, demanda-t-il le plus gentiment possible.

\- Au mon dieu oui il l'est, cracha Bella en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Quand je lui ai dit, il m'a presque craché au visage qu'il était trop jeune pour être père et qu'il n'était certainement pas le géniteur du mien. Qu'il valait mieux que je m'en débarrasse avant de créer un nouveau scandale dans sa famille. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Edward puisse être un tel connard, surtout quand on voit Emmett qui est finalement son total opposé. J'ai faillit me marier avec cet enfoiré.

Jasper caressa gentiment les cheveux de la jeune femme en pleurs.

\- Tu as bien fait de partir si tu es entouré de tels connards, dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. On est bien plus aimable par ici. Je suppose que si tu as fui si loin c'est certainement que tu veux garder ton bébé, alors il vaux mieux qu'il soit élevé ici, non ? La nature c'est vachement mieux que la ville.

\- Merci, dit-elle en reniflant et en lui adressant un petit sourire. De toute façon Rosalie a toujours d'excellente idée.

\- Ça reste à prouver, se moqua Jasper en évitant la claque de sa voisine. Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je dois y aller.

\- Soit prêt ce soir pour 19heures précise, lança Bella en se secouant un peu.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as aucune chance d'y échapper.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir travailler. Kyle avait raison, Bella était plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et Jasper confirmait, elle avait vraiment une poisse légendaire. Néanmoins, même sans le connaître, Jasper venait de se faire une très mauvaise opinion de ce fameux Edward Cullen. Alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, que les chevaux se promenaient dans les près, un des ouvriers vint voir son patron, avec un air quelque peu perturbait.

\- Salut Jacob, il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Jasper.

\- Non patron, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu embauchais du monde, répondit l'employé en s'essuyant le front avec un chiffon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..., lança Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bah de la belle brune bien gaulée qui s'occupe des box, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Oh Seigneur ! Grogna le blond en partant vers les écuries suivi de Jacob.

Il souffla fortement en voyant Bella siffloter en nettoyant les box.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ! Grogna-t-il exaspéré. Tu cherches à me rendre dingue ou quoi ?

Bella se retourna vers lui avec un sourire de conspiratrice.

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, je donne un coup de main, répondit-elle en portant de la paille et en la jetant dans le box. Et tu peux vérifier les quatre autres box que je viens de faire, ils sont parfais. Mon grand père tenait une ferme en France, j'aimais bien l'aider pendant l'été. Mais si tout n'était pas impeccable je me faisais taper sur les doigts.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça ! S'énerva-t-il en se tirant les cheveux. Tu ne peux pas juste t'occuper de tes affaires pour une fois...

\- Dis le mec qui m'a pris rendez-vous chez le doc à ma place, répliqua-t-elle en le menaçant de la fourche.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent en désespoir de cause. Il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle.

\- Retourne donc dans tes prés, moi je me charge des box, ça me fait plaisir et puis ça me défoule.

\- Comme tu voudras mais si tu as besoin d'aide viens me chercher ou Jacob, dit-il en montrant son employé qui faisait un signe de la main à la jeune femme. Je vais finir par me suicider.

Même si Bella fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu Jasper, elle garda bien en mémoire sa dernière phrase. Peut être y allait-elle trop fort pour lui, mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa rage. Parler d'Edward n'était jamais une très bonne idée. La brune avait vu les box et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les faire pour se défouler. Quand elle eut fini elle prit une douche avant d'aller chercher Vic et Kyle au lycée.

\- Veux tu que je prenne Louna au passage ? Demande-t-elle en passant devant Jasper.

\- A parce que tu me demandes mon avis à présent ? Rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Oui ou non ? Une réponse, maintenant tout de suite !

\- Oui je veux bien, répondit-il irrité devant le regard victorieux de la jeune femme.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et monta dans sa voiture. Jacob arriva juste derrière et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère patron, constata Jacob en riant.

\- Malheureusement oui, souffla Jasper en fermant les yeux. Elle me fatigue.

\- Moi j'aime bien les femmes dans son genre, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer. Est-ce que c'est une amie ou plus. Non excuses moi de te demander ça, mais bon elle plutôt mignonne.

\- Je t'en pris fais toi plaisir, l'incita Jasper surpris. Elle te plaît vraiment ?

\- En plus d'être une bombe, elle semble avoir de l'esprit et ce n'est pas dans notre campagne que l'on risque de trouver ça. Alors oui elle me plaît à mort.

\- Bah bon courage mec, parce qu'il va t'en falloir.

Jasper ricanait encore quand il entra dans sa maison boire un verre d'eau. Jacob et Bella, étrangement il n'arrivait pas à se les imaginer ensemble. Il releva la tête quand il entendit quelque chose vibrer. Le blond se mit à la recherche de l'objet et tomba sur un téléphone portable. Celui de Bella. « Edward ». Jasper se tâtait. Bella se mêlait de sa vie constamment, pour l'aider, ça il commençait à s'en rendre compte. Alors pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas. Il se retint la première fois, puis la deuxième fois où le téléphone sonna. Mais la troisième il céda et répondit.

\- Allô, dit-il le plus froidement possible.

\- Qui est-ce ? Lança une voix hautaine. Où est Bella, passez moi Bella.

\- Bella n'est pas là et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te parler, sinon elle aurait répondu à tous tes autres appels qu'est-ce que tu en penses.

\- Où est Bella ?! S'énerva Edward jaloux.

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, maintenant fiches lui la paix sinon tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles.

Jasper lui raccrocha au nez, fier de lui malgré tout. Il n'avait même pas discuté cinq minutes avec ce con qu'il le trouvait antipathique au plus haut point. Comment Bella avait-elle pu vouloir se marier avec un con pareil ?

\- Allez-y, installez vous je vais aller chercher la tarte, s'exclama Bella en entrant avec les trois adolescents.

\- Rhubarbe ? Quémanda Victoria des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Oui gourmande, répondit Bella avec le sourire.

Jasper qui était au calme quelques secondes plus tôt se retrouva en pleine tempête. Il chercha néanmoins à savoir s'il devait dire la vérité à Bella ou non. Mais il n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses. Il tendit donc son téléphone à la brune en lui chuchotant la vérité.

\- Je me suis occupé de ton interlocuteur insistant. Désolé mais il me tapait sur les nerfs.

Bella le regarda avec reconnaissance. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, s'il disait qu'il s'en était occupé elle lui faisait confiance. Peter et Charlotte arrivèrent vers 18h30, Bella quand à elle était aux fourneaux, entrain de préparer le repas pour tout le monde le soir. Jasper s'approcha même de la casserole en bavant.

\- Pourquoi on ne mange pas là déjà, demanda-t-il en trempant son doigt dans la sauce.

\- Dégage ! S'énerva Bella en lui tapant dessus avec la cuillère en bois. Va plutôt te préparer au lieu de saboter mon repas. Nous on sort je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Quelle belle jambe...

\- Franchement je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as fait en une journée pour le convaincre alors que moi ça fait des années que j'essaye, se vexa Peter en trempant à son tour le doigt dans la sauce.

\- Sortez de la cuisine ou je vous assomme avec une poêle, hurla-t-elle possédée.

Les deux hommes disparurent en un temps record, de peur de se faire crucifier sur place.

\- Et Peter c'est comme ça que je m'y suis prise, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix.

Bella les abandonna après avoir fini son plat et parti se changer. Quand elle revint chercher Jasper, elle grogna devant sa tenue.

\- Non mais Jasper sans déconner, râla-t-elle en s'approchant. On s'en va draguer la gueuse et non visiter une maison de retraite putain.

\- Mais c'est ma plus belle chemise, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard sur ses habits.

\- Et bien il va falloir que je t'emmène au centre commercial alors.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais il l'arrêta bien vite sous les rires conjugués de Peter et Charlotte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Demanda-t-il en essayant de l'éloigner.

\- Je t'aide crétin. Alors d'abord du m'enlève cette horreur, ensuite...

Elle disparut à l'étage et revint cinq minutes plus tard en lui tendant un tee-shirt noir.

\- Ensuite tu m'enfiles ça, continua Bella imperturbable. Parfois il vaut mieux faire simple. J'ai vu que tu avais une veste en cuir à l'entrée, ça te rendre ultra sexy tu verras.

Jasper voulu passer pour aller à la salle de bain, mais la jeune femme le stoppa.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, ne fait pas ta chochotte j'en ai vu d'autre.

Peter et Charlotte étaient mort de rire derrière ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du blond. Il prit donc sur lui et fini de déboutonner sa chemise pour pouvoir mettre le tee-shirt. C'est quand il vit le regard appréciateur de la brune qu'il comprit qu'en effet, il avait peut être encore du charme.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît, se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin fier de lui.

\- Si j'enlève mon tee-shirt, est-ce que tu crois que ça va te plaire, parce que crois moi sur parole j'en suis tout à fait capable.

Il retrouva son sérieux aussitôt. Cette fille était vraiment barge. Il était certain que ça lui plairait. En dehors du fait qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis la mort de Maria, Jasper devait bien avouer que Bella était une belle femme avec de très jolis atout. Mais en dehors de ce fait, elle était aussi extrêmement casse couille.

\- Bon on y va ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Jasper ne prit même pas la peine de faire part de son avis, que la brune l'entraînait déjà vers la voiture. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il passa l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie. Bella pouvait se montrer calme et rangée quand elle le voulait. Il était très agréable de discuter avec elle et la soirée au bar avait été mémorable. Elle l'avait incité à draguer des filles, en lui disant bien que ce n'était rien de grave. Que c'était juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait encore du charme. Et elle avait raison, parce que toutes les femmes tombaient comme des mouches. Aucune n'intéressait vraiment Jasper, mais il passait une bonne soirée tout de même. A plusieurs reprise, il avait vu des hommes s'approcher de Bella et repartir aussi vite. Le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire mais c'était efficace. Ils rentrèrent tard, ce qui n'était plus arrivé à Jasper depuis une éternité.

\- Et la petite blonde du bar ? Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. J'ai bien vu qu'elle te faisait de l'œil.

\- C'est possible mais ce n'est pas trop mon genre...

\- Même pour un plan cul ? S'indigna Bella en se redressant dans le siège.

\- Je vais pas me taper tout ce qui bouge enfin !

\- Un petit coup par ci par là ça peut pas te faire de mal si tu te protèges, ricana-t-elle en regardant dehors. Tu n'es pas en couple, tu n'as de compte à rendre à personne alors profites en.

Un silence tranquille s'installe entre eux, que Jasper brisa.

\- Tu as déjà eu des coups d'un soir toi ? L'interrogea-t-il curieux.

\- J'aurais peut-être du, répondit-elle amère. Non je n'ai eu que James, Edward et un autre con sans intérêt pour ma première fois. Ma vie sentimentale est un tel désastre que je préfère éviter tout échange pour l'instant.

\- C'est dommage, toi aussi tu as le droit de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Jasper était un chic type et Bella appréciait ça chez lui.

\- Merci pour tout, lança-t-il en soufflant. Cette soirée m'a fait énormément de bien.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. On recommence quand tu veux.

\- J'en prend note.

Il terminèrent donc la soirée sur une bonne note. Après tout, la brune avait probablement raison, ils pourraient devenir de très grands amis.

* * *

**Alors verdict ? **


	4. Cache toi !

**Allez il fallait bien que je vous fasse un petit cadeau pour Noël. Alors voici la suite, accrochez vous parce que je suis encore parti loin, très loin. **

**beatrice: mon petit lounoire (ouais je sais je me répète) j'espère bien que tu te marres c'est fait pour. Jasper risque gros en effet. Moi je veux bien des chocolats, je suis preneuse sans soucis. Bisous !**

* * *

\- Jasper ?

\- Mmhh, répondit-il en se redressant légèrement.

\- Pourquoi Rosalie est partie à Seattle ? Demanda-t-elle en remettant un peu mieux son plaid.

Ils s'étaient installés à l'extérieur, sur des chaises longues pour pouvoir admirer les étoiles, une idée de Bella encore, mais Jasper s'était laissé faire, après tout il se rendait compte que ça lui faisait du bien la plupart du temps.

\- Elle ne t'a jamais rien dit ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.

\- Rose m'a sorti un truc du genre c'était un gros connard qui m'a fait souffrir, chose que je peux comprendre aisément. Mais malgré tout je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit parti loin de sa famille juste pour ça. Moi plus rien ne me retenait à Seattle, si ce n'est Vic, mais elle m'a suivit sans problème. Vous êtes une famille géniale alors j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'elle se soit exilée juste pour un con qui l'a quitté.

\- Tu sais si elle ne t'a rien dit je ne pense pas pouvoir trahir sa confiance, dit Jasper ne souhaitant se mettre Rosalie à dos.

Bella secoua la tête en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Elle n'était pas consentante n'est-ce pas ? Comprit la brune dégoûtée.

Jasper ne répondit pas, il ne valait mieux pas. Si Peter n'avait pas été là, Royce serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer Emmett est un type cool, continua-t-elle en lui frottant l'épaule.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? L'interrogea-t-il inquiet malgré tout.

\- J'aurais presque envie de te répondre depuis toujours tellement j'ai l'impression qu'il était là à ma naissance. Je ne me rappelle pas d'un moment de ma vie ou il n'était pas dans l'ombre pour me surveiller, comme tu le fais avec Rosalie.

\- Ma sœur se trouve à l'autre bout du monde, je ne pense pas la surveiller comme il faut, intervint le blond en buvant sa bière.

\- Tu te trompes et puis c'était un peu un échange, ricana Bella les yeux brillant. Tu as confié ta sœur à Emmett, il te confie celle qu'il considère comme la sienne.

\- Il est protecteur alors ? Apprécia Jasper en se tournant vers sa voisine.

\- Pire que toi, répondit-elle la fierté traversant ses yeux. Pour te dire il m'a même protégé de son frère. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est une mère poule.

\- Il s'entend vraiment bien avec Rosalie ?

\- C'est surprenant mais oui, répondit Bella avec le sourire. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi soudé et aussi fusionnel si ce n'est...

Jasper tourna aussitôt son regard vers elle, il vit son sourire se faner, ses yeux s'éteindre et ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait l'impression de se voir quand il pensait à Maria. Des fois ça lui faisait un bien fou et d'autre, ça le torturait de l'intérieur. Bella avait dû aimer James autant que lui avait vénéré sa femme. Un amour aussi fort ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté de te marier avec Edward si tu aimais toujours James, même s'il n'était pas là ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

\- J'ai écouté les conseils de mon ancienne amie Alice, qui m'a dit que de toute façon à mes yeux je ne trouverais jamais personne à la hauteur de James, alors autant prendre quelqu'un que j'affectionnai quand même. Edward est très beau garçon, il m'aime depuis longtemps et il m'a beaucoup soutenu moralement à la mort de James. J'ai peut être été égoïste de penser que je pourrais trouver un peu de bonheur dans ses bras, même s'ils ne seraient jamais aussi chaud et fort que ceux de James.

\- Il te l'a reproché n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Jasper compréhensif.

\- Au mon dieu oui, un nombre incalculable de fois. « Pourquoi tu es incapable de m'aimer autant que James » « A James tu lui disais tout, moi tu me caches encore des choses » « Pourquoi Victoria doit rester avec nous ? C'est juste parce que c'est la fille de James pas vrai ? » « De toute façon il n'y a toujours eu que lui, même mort je ne compterais jamais autant que lui à tes yeux ». Enfin bref ce genre de chose.

\- Ce type n'est qu'un abruti, trancha Jasper n'appréciant déjà pas beaucoup Edward. Il est incapable de se mettre à ta place. De comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive tu pouvais l'aimer mais d'une façon différente de James. Il n'est pas James ! Alors pourquoi voudrait-il que tu l'aimes de la même manière, c'est totalement débile.

Bella retrouva le sourire aussitôt, parce que Jasper avait parfaitement compris les sentiments de la brune. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward et qu'elle l'avait choisi par défaut, mais au contraire qu'elle l'avait prit lui en espérant qu'il comprendrait et qu'elle l'avait aimé pour ça, tout en se foutant le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour ça que Rose m'a conseillé de venir ici ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant une fois de plus les étoiles. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui comprendrait mieux que personne ce que je peux ressentir, parce que tu vis exactement la même chose.

\- Rose est intelligente et perspicace, donc c'est fortement probable.

\- Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que je ne m'ouvre pas plus sur le sujet, ils pensent que je déprime depuis des années, alors que ça n'a rien avoir, expliqua Bella en grimaçant. J'ai ce besoin malsain de garder ces sentiments pour moi. De me souvenir d'eux comme un bijou précieux que je garde dans un coffre fort.

\- Tu ne parles jamais de James ? L'interrogea Jasper curieux de savoir comment elle gérait la chose.

\- Oh j'en parle, avec Vic, Rose, Emmett, mais je parle toujours des choses qui me font penser à lui, des bons moments que l'on a pu passer ensemble, les situations improbables dans lesquels nous avons pu nous retrouver, mais ce que je ressens, ce qui habite encore mon cœur à chaque fois que je pense à lui, je le garde pour moi, je ne veux pas entendre quelqu'un me dire qu'il faut que je l'oublie et que je passe à autre chose. Jamais de toute ma vie je ne veux l'oublier. Je ne dis pas que je dois vivre éternellement dans le passé, je veux juste me souvenir de lui jusqu'à ma mort, qu'il sache de là haut que je le garderais toujours prêt de mon cœur même s'il n'est plus là.

Jasper lui lança un regard tendre avant de lui serrer la main. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de trouver quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes problèmes que lui.

\- Merci Bella.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en penchant la tête.

\- Tu as réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens depuis des années et que je n'arrive pas à exprimer, expliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Peter, Charlotte, Rose, ils ne comprennent pas ce besoin de rappel. Ils sont incapables d'imaginer que lorsqu'on a aimé une personne aussi fort et qu'on la perde aussi soudainement, on souhaite la garder éternellement à ses côtés. Et que le seul moyen qu'il nous reste ce sont les souvenirs. De peur d'oublier juste un moment de tout ça, on se le rappelle sans cesse, même si ça ne fait pas toujours du bien, au final ça soulage, parce qu'ils restent avec nous d'une certaine manière.

Bella jeta son plaid à terre et se propulsa dans les bras du blond qui la réceptionna avec surprise.

\- Putain ça fait du bien de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pige tout ce que je dis, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Tu es formidable cow-boy.

Jasper laissa échapper un petit rire et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Kyle avait tout à fait raison de penser qu'une personne fragile se trouvait sous cette boule d'énergie. Bella était aussi brisée sentimentalement que lui.

\- Mais si tu m'as fait comprendre quelque chose ma belle, c'est que l'on doit avancer, coûte que coûte. Alors je vais continuer à suivre tes excellents conseils et toi les miens.

\- Tu as raison. T'inquiètes biquette on fait une équipe de fou, on va tout déchirer, se motiva-t-elle en tapant dans la main du blond qui se mit à rire.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas accepter l'invitation de Jacob, demanda-t-il en essayant de rester sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule par hasard, lança-t-elle en grimaçant. Ce type me fait peur, j'ai jamais vu un mec me poursuivre autant, c'est flippant, on dirait un chien.

\- T'es pas un peu méchante là, se moqua Jasper en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter d'exploser de rire.

\- Méchante non, réaliste oui, répondit-elle en croisant ses bras. La dernière fois je me suis cachée dans un box pour lui échapper et le cheval m'a chier dessus, alors si je suis prête à subir ça pour l'éviter, ce n'est certainement pas pour aller à un rendez vous galant avec cet abruti.

Jasper n'arriva plus à se retenir et explosa de rire avant qu'elle ne le frappe gentiment.

\- Tu es vraiment trop difficile comme femme, il est très beau garçon, il est drôle, sympathique et ici c'est un bon parti. Que demandes-tu de plus ?

\- De la cervelle, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Son sujet de conversation préféré c'est...lui. Comment il travaille ses abdos tous les matins, comment il porte la paille pour aider ses muscles à se développer, comment il a réussi à gérer une crise entre les bovins avec la seule force de ses petites mimines et d'une corde ! Un vrai challenge culturel ce mec.

Jasper avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Il connaissait Jacob, il n'était pas comme ça habituellement, mais il était incapable d'attirer l'attention de Bella, alors il racontait tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Il a peur d'être naturel avec toi aussi, le défendit Jasper faisant preuve de solidarité masculine. Si j'avais du te draguer moi non plus je n'aurais pas su comment faire. Tu es trop compliquée pour les hommes.

\- Genre c'est de ma faute si ce type a trois de QI, lança-t-elle scandalisée que son ami rejette la faute sur elle.

\- Tu vas me faire croire qu'Edward est un grand intellectuel, se moqua Jasper.

\- Oh il est très intelligent, ne le sous estime surtout pas sur ce point. Son problème c'est qu'il est trop confiant et qu'il croit que moi je suis une imbécile. Alors il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je découvre tout juste avant de dire oui, dommage pour lui. Alors oui c'est un connard, mais un connard loin d'être con. Jacob n'a pas l'air d'être un connard, ça je dois l'admettre, mais par contre il me fatigue rien qu'à parler. A peu de chose prêt on dirait Alice en mec et ce n'est vraiment pas un compliment pour lui, vu qu'elle m'a piqué mon futur ex mari.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre mais même en sachant que tu étais enceinte il a accepté de faire plus ample connaissance, intervint Jasper défendant une fois encore Jacob.

\- Tout ce qu'il a en tête c'est de me sauter, rectifia Bella en souriant en coin. Ce n'est pas qu'une légende que les femmes enceintes ont un appétit sexuel dévorant, et ça, il a beau être débile, il n'est pas passé à côté.

\- Et c'est vrai avec toi ? demanda le blond en souriant. A côté de quoi je passe au juste.

\- Pervers, cracha la brune en lui jetant son plaid. Tu n'as qu'à appeler la copine de ton frère si tu es en manque, c'est quoi son petit prénom déjà ? A oui Lucie.

Une grimace fit place au sourire sur le visage du texan. Il avait des envies de meurtre contre son frère depuis qu'il avait amené cette fille au ranch. Il avait voulu le contraindre comme Bella le faisait si souvent, mais là c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, même la future maman l'avait reconnu.

\- Quel pot de colle cette fille, si elle m'appelle encore une fois je change de numéro de téléphone, se plaignit-il en se rallongeant sur sa chaise longue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à Peter de me ramener ça à la maison.

\- Là je ne peux pas vraiment te donner tord, admit Bella en grimaçant.

\- Je n'aime rien chez elle, confia-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je hais les femmes trop maquillés, habillés raz le capot, avec autant de conversation qu'un poisson rouge. Comment mon frère a-t-il pu penser que quelque chose serait possible entre nous.

\- Il pense certainement à tes besoins de mâle solitaire, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide au point de la mettre dans mon lit même si j'étais au bout de mes résistances, parce que ce genre de personnage n'arriverait pas à comprendre que ce n'est que pour un coup d'un soir, elle finirait par réquisitionner ma baraque.

Bella se mit à rire à son tour parce qu'il avait tout à fait raison. Jasper lui tendit la main pour qu'elle vienne se rasseoir, chose qu'elle fit avant qu'il ne remette le plaid sur ses épaules.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Jacob est au courant de ta situation avant tout le monde ? Victoria risque de très mal le prendre s'il elle l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Et je ne voudrait pas te vexer mais ça commence à se voir.

\- Je sais, il faut que je prévienne à la fois Vic, Rosalie et surtout Emmett si son frère ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je ne sais pas si mes tympans vont tenir le coup.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as tellement honte de leur en parler, demanda Jasper en se redressant.

\- Ce n'est pas de la honte, mais de la peur. La seule dont je n'ai rien à craindre là dedans c'est Rosalie, parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive elle me soutiendra. Mais le truc c'est qu'avec Emmett elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Lui risque fortement de retourner tirer les oreilles de son frère et je refuse qu'il fasse ça. Il risquerait de l'émasculer et du coup je serais la dernière personne à porter un gosse d'Edward Cullen et ça c'est hors de question. Victoria c'est justement parce que je n'ai aucune idée de sa réaction.

\- Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, s'amusa Jasper. Pourquoi Jacob est au courant ?

\- J'espérais grandement l'éloigner avec cette excuse mais au contraire ça a redoublé son ardeur, un chien je te dis.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les enfants n'avaient pas école le lendemain et le week-end, Jasper déléguait plus facilement son travail pour pouvoir s'occuper de ses enfants. Étrangement les employés semblaient plus tranquille quand le grand patron ne les surveillait pas.

Bella fut la première à entrer dans la cuisine de la maison principale. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux de manger ensemble. Jasper ne pouvait tout simplement plus se passer des bons petits plats de sa voisine. Alors qu'elle allait sortir les aliments du frigo, elle vit Jacob passer devant la fenêtre et se cacha en vitesse. Elle s'était jeté à genou devant l'évier en priant pour qu'il ne la remarque pas de là où il était. Bella faillit hurler quand elle vit Jasper entrer par la porte opposée et courir se réfugier à ses côtés à bout de souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à terre, chuchota-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Jacob vient de frapper à la porte et je ne veux le voir sous aucun prétexte, répondit-elle le plus discrètement possible. Et toi pourquoi tu te caches ?

\- Lucie est dans la cour arrière, elle me cherche partout selon les gars, je vais mourir Bella, je te jure.

Ils se regardèrent tristement se plaignant l'un l'autre. D'un accord commun ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, cherchant à savoir si la voix était libre, mais non, Jacob et Lucie venaient de tomber l'un sur l'autre et semblaient d'accord pour attendre ensemble que l'objet de leur désir revienne.

\- Chier, grogna Bella mécontente, j'ai la dalle moi putain.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et se tournèrent en même temps, c'était Victoria, qui après avoir jeté un regard vers l'extérieur se jeta au sol comme un soldat et rampa jusqu'à sous la table. Bella et Jasper la regardèrent avec une expression hilarante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Marmonna le blond en mettant un coup d'épaule à sa voisine.

Victoria se mit une main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler de peur, avant que Jasper ne parle, elle ne les avait pas remarqué.

\- Putain mais vous foutez quoi, s'énerva Victoria en se cachant mieux avec la nappe de la table.

\- C'est évident non, on se cache, répondit le plus doucement possible Bella qui jeta à nouveau un regard vers l'extérieur. Mais dégage bordel.

Elle souffla profondément avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le sol, avant de relever le regard sur sa filleule.

\- Pourquoi tu te caches toi ? Demanda Bella soupçonneuse.

La grimace de Victoria ne fit qu'augmenter le stress de la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait.

\- Ma prof de chimie vient de se garer devant la maison comme elle l'avait promis, il se peut que j'ai fait exploser un truc dans la classe hier parce que je ne surveillais pas très bien mon travail. Mais il faut dire aussi que j'étais à côté de Kyle et qu'il me tapait sur le système...

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota Bella en serrant les dents. Tu le sais pourtant que tu es naze avec les produits chimiques, tu devrais faire deux fois plus attention...

\- Chut, grognèrent Jasper et Victoria en même temps.

\- Et puis que faisais tu à l'étage ? Questionna sa marraine en montrant les escaliers du doigt.

\- Tu crois que je vais prendre toute seule c'est hors de question, Kyle a intérêt à assumer sinon je le lamine, menaça Victoria en tapant du poing sur le sol.

Ils se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte une fois de plus. Bella cacha même son visage dans l'épaule de Jasper. L'escalier grinça une nouvelle fois et Kyle pointa le bout de son nez. Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil rapide à la cuisine, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son père et Bella collé l'un à l'autre, regardant la porte d'entrée comme si il y avait le Diable derrière. Il trottina gentiment jusqu'à eux et se cacha lui aussi.

\- Vous aussi vous essayez de fuir cette furie, elle est dingue cette meuf, mais comment tu fais pour vivre avec une barge pareille Bella, demanda Kyle cherchant une explication.

\- Je suis là espèce d'abruti, s'énerva Victoria en rampant jusqu'à eux. Tu vas en chier mon gars fais moi confiance. Elle est là la furie de chimie, elle va me faire cuire au bain marie cette folle, à cause de toi.

\- C'est toi qui a laissé ton travail sans surveillance espèce de harpie. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas me dire que la fille d'à côté me faisait de l'œil et tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant !

\- Chut ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Jasper et Bella en faisant des signes de main.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas elle votre problème c'est qui ? Demanda Kyle ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Jacob, répondit Bella paniquée.

\- Lucie, ajouta Jasper en grimaçant de dégoût.

\- La furie de chimie, conclut Victoria en essayant de museler sa colère.

Kyle en resta la bouche grande ouverte, cette situation n'avait aucun sens.

\- Vous allez faire seeting toute la journée où vous comptez bouger à un moment, s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant que le repas n'était toujours pas prêt. Parce que je ne voudrais bousculer personne mais j'ai faim.

\- Et bien tu sais quoi moi aussi, grogna Bella vraiment hors d'elle. Parce que crois moi je suis à un stade où je pourrais bouffer un éléphant et que ça m'énerve que ce blaireau fasse la statut devant la porte. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de nausée j'ai la dalle de ouf et ce connard m'empêche de remplir mon estomac !

Victoria releva aussitôt la tête vers sa marraine, un air choqué collé au visage. Elle bougea plusieurs fois les lèvres sans jamais réussir à dire quelque chose. Bella la pointa d'un doigt menaçant.

\- Souviens toi que ta prof de chimie est dehors avant de hurler de tout ton soul, menaça la brune.

\- Putain de merde, marmonna Victoria en tapant un fois de plus du poing sur le sol. C'est fucking Edward le géniteur.

\- Bah qui d'autre, s'indigna Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ro pauvre gosse, pleura presque la jeune femme en fermant les yeux. Et puis ne soit pas aussi surprise que je te pose la question, ça aurait très bien pu être Jasper.

\- Je te demande pardon, intervint le père de famille scandalisé de l'accusation.

\- Oh non mais ne te vexe surtout pas, j'aurais préféré, le rassura Victoria en levant les mains. Mais vu que ça fait un moment que nous sommes là, que vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble et qu'elle est plate comme une limande, enfin maintenant que tu me l'as dit, plus tellement...

\- Merci beaucoup, cracha Bella en regardant son ventre cherchant si c'était vrai ou non.

\- T'es malade d'inventer des trucs pareils, lança Kyle avant de se faire bousculer par son père pour qu'il baisse d'un ton. J'ai déjà une sœur, je préférerais éviter d'en avoir une autre.

\- Si je devais avoir un autre enfant tu n'aurais certainement pas ton mot à dire mon fils, le prévint gentiment mais sérieusement Jasper. Je suis encore jeune, tout est encore possible.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écouter ses conneries, rétorqua le brun mécontent en montrant Bella du doigt. Tu vas finir par croire tout ce qu'elle te dit sur la séduction. D'ici un mois tu la demandes en mariage ou quoi ?

\- Seigneur épargne moi ça Jasper s'il te plaît, intervint Bella dégoûtée. Le mariage et moi on ne fait vraiment pas bon ménage, donc je préférerais vraiment que tu t'abstiennes. La première fois mon fiancé est mort et la deuxième il s'est tiré avec l'une de mes meilleures amies. Donc le mariage c'est non pour moi même si tu me le proposes.

Kyle qui n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, fixa la brune avec une tête d'enterrement.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas être méchant, s'excusa-t-il se sentant tout à coup coupable.

\- Bah ça change pour une fois, intervint Victoria sarcastique. Mais je réfléchis à ça, on est chez Jasper, ce n'est certainement pas toi que Jacob cherche Bella.

\- C'est pas con ce que tu dis là, répondit la brune. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous entrain de réfléchir à se qu'ils allaient faire, le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner. Ils se jetèrent tous sur elle en panique pour masquer le bruit de sa poche. La future maman répondit du mieux qu'elle put sans regarder son correspondant.

\- Oui, chuchota-t-elle sous le regard menaçant des autres.

\- Bell's ? Pourquoi tu parles tout bas ? Demanda une voix bourrue à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Em, reconnut-elle, ça serait trop long à t'expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé toutes les deux, s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en soufflant.

\- Pourquoi prétendre tout de suite que je suis dans le coup, dit Victoria qui avait l'oreille collée à Bella.

\- Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute généralement, répondit Emmett tellement fort que même Jasper et Kyle l'entendirent.

D'ailleurs le brun fit un sourire victorieux à sa partenaire de chimie, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Que nous vaux le plaisir de ton appel ? Demanda Bella toujours assise sur le sol.

\- Rose a laissé entendre que tu avais des problèmes de santé, alors je viens au rapport, puisque qu'elle me jure qu'elle n'en sais pas plus. A rajouter à cela qu'Edward semble vraiment très empressé de te retrouver, ce qui va bien au delà de la simple inquiétude si tu veux mon avis. Donc soit il a besoin d'argent, soit il est au courant de quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Il a surtout besoin d'une bonne correction ce petit con, grogna un peu trop fortement Jasper avant de se prendre des mains sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça mais je l'aime déjà, s'amusa Emmett qui avait tout entendu.

\- Il s'est peut être découvert un âme paternelle tout à coup, cracha Bella en réponse.

\- Quoi ? Répliqua Emmett perdu.

\- Tu vas être tonton dans quelques mois, lui chuchota-t-elle déballant enfin son sac. A la seule condition que tu ne sois pas comme ton frère et que tu me crois quand je te dis qu'il est bien le père.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé, comprit l'aîné des Cullen ému.

\- Oui, c'était pas forcément prévu au programme, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire face comme une vraie Swan sait le faire.

\- Il le sait ! S'énerva aussitôt Emmett.

\- Oui, mais son excuse c'est qu'il n'est pas le père. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui me suis taper son témoin.

\- Pas de ça entre nous Bell's, répondit-il. Je t'adore mais l'inceste c'est pas mon kiff.

La brune laissa échapper un petit rire, oui même dans ses pires cauchemars elle ne coucherait jamais avec Emmett.

\- Je suis désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir avant mais j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction, admit-elle en s'excusant du regard vers Victoria également. J'avais un peu la frousse que tu retournes faire la façade de ton petit frère.

\- Mais tu crois quoi c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, confirma Emmett en colère. Ce petit con crois quoi au juste, qu'il peut s'en sortir la bouche en cœur, je pense qu'il rêve les yeux ouverts. Il a été adopté, c'est pas possible autrement, il n'est pas de ma famille bordel. Non mais genre je te demande en mariage mais le jour même je fous tout en l'air en me tapant une demoiselle d'honneur. Je vide mes testicules dans le vagin de ma fiancée et j'assume pas les conséquences de mes actes...

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, tenta de le stopper Bella voyant que Jasper et Kyle avait la bouche grande ouverte en l'entendant.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ! C'est quoi sa prochaine étape ? Prétendre qu'il a un cancer pour que tout le monde le plaigne. Alors non, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui couper les couilles et de lui faire bouffer en ragoût, au passage je ferais un test ADN pour vérifier que nous sommes bien de la même famille, parce que là j'ai des gros doutes !

Le visage de Bella était rouge écarlate, mais maintenant au moins Jasper savait d'où elle tenait son caractère un peu loufoque. Victoria elle, avait une main sur sa bouche et se tenait le ventre avec l'autre tellement elle riait. Emmett était son parrain et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

\- Si nous n'avions pas la même mère voilà longtemps que je l'aurais traité de fils de p... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, termina-t-il en soufflant.

\- Je pense que là oui, je vois tout à fait où tu veux en venir, confirma Bella en fermant les yeux. Au fait Em, tu voulais faire bonne impression à Jasper n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour te dire que maintenant au moins il sait exactement à qui il a affaire, s'amusa-t-elle en voyant Jasper qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Emmett fit silence aussitôt, il se sentait tout de suite plus calme. Comment allait le prendre son futur beau frère ? C'était une bonne question.

\- T'aurais pu me prévenir tout de même, marmonna-t-il mécontent.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Répliqua-t-elle sérieuse. Tout le monde te préfère au naturel, reste comme tu es et surtout ne change rien. Jasper est quelqu'un d'intelligent et d'intéressant une fois que tu fais sa connaissance. Il saura voir en toi autre chose qu'un boxeur sans cervelle.

\- Merci pour le compliment Bella, dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

\- Mais de rien messieurs. Bon Jasper, on se bouge et on va manger chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

\- Je vais chercher Louna et c'est parti, confirma-t-il en rampant sur le sol pour atteindre l'escalier sous les rires masqués des autres.

\- J'aurais jamais crut voir mon père faire ça un jour, admit Kyle mort de rire.

\- Em je te laisse, je te rappellerais plus tard, je t'aime mon nounours.

\- Moi aussi beauté, moi aussi. Embrasse ma filleule.

Bella raccrocha et attendit que Jasper revienne avec sa fille pour sortir par la porte de derrière en toute discrétion. Leur partie de cache cache fit beaucoup rire la plus jeune d'entre eux. Par miracle, ils réussirent enfin à accéder à la maison de Bella sans se faire repérer et purent enfin manger en toute tranquillité. Des choses étranges, les deux compères de Seattle en avait déjà fait pas mal, mais réussir à embarquer autant de monde avec elles, ça c'était une nouveauté. Jasper se mit à sourire en les voyant tous discuter joyeusement, même Kyle et Louna s'adressaient la parole normalement, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, mais ça faisait du bien pour une fois. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il avait l'impression de revivre. Il regarda Bella et lui fit un sourire complice, parce que c'est ce qu'ils seraient à présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute là dessus.

* * *

**Voilà la compagnie, je vous l'ai posté en vitesse parce que c'est Réveillon ce soir et qu'il me faut un ravalement de façade (c'est à peine exagéré) Donc bon Noël à tous et pleins de gros bisous en espérant vous avoir faire rire un petit peu.  
**


End file.
